


Morning, John

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I hope..., Implied Sexual Content, John wasn't the only one who had fun, Molly wearing Sherlock's shirt, Short & Sweet, and a plate of cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: Whilst collecting his wedding video from 221B, John Watson bumps into a half-naked Molly Hooper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another oldie ♥

John yawned widely, rubbing the back of his neck as he climbed the stairs leading to flat B. He heard shuffling movements from his friend’s bedroom and glanced at the time with a roll of his eyes; it was past ten in the morning but then Sherlock had never been an ‘early bird’. He darted around the flat, tiptoeing silently as he searched for what he had come for. He heard the bedroom door open and sighed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I was looking for-” he turned around and his jaw dropped comically; Molly Hooper was standing in the doorway, ruffling her extremely tousled hair and grinning from ear to ear, tugging down on the hem of a very old shirt of Sherlock’s, "the, uh, wedding video.“

"Oh, yes…Sherlock was, um…saying. It’s in the laptop…did you have a nice honeymoon?” She asked, padding over to the fridge; John averted his eyes to the laptop as she bent to get something, dodging the severed hand on the middle shelf.

“Uh, yeah…lovely, thanks,” he replied, wishing his blush would stop as he seized the disc from the device. He was keen to hurry away as fast as possible but Molly straightened, clutching a half-finished plate of cake - John shouldn’t really be amazed.

“Um, Sherlock will be up soon…we _did_ have rather a long night-”

“No, it’s ok,” John said, shuffling to the door of the flat, knocking his leg against the coffee table in his haste, “tell him I’ll see him later or, um, something.”

He gave a final wave and hobbled into the hallway, closing the door behind him; it only took a split second for his embarrassment to be replaced with a wide grin of happiness. There were murmured voices coming from the flat behind him now, followed by giggles and squeals of delight; the army doctor nodded once and descended the stairs, pleased for his friend and the pathologist.

It wouldn’t be until later, settled with his wife on the sofa and watching their wedding from another’s perspective, that he’d discover the utter flirtatiousness between Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper on his wedding day. On the day, he’d missed Sherlock handing the camera over to Greg before marching over to Molly and sweeping her in his arms. Every time the camera left the married couple to sweep across guests, Sherlock and Molly could be seen together and very close until they were hurrying away without so much as a goodbye.

_You must have questions. SH_

John looked up from his phone to the screen, watching himself nuzzle against Mary and Sherlock stop Molly at the door to kiss her deeply. He smiled, dropping his gaze back to his phone.

_No, not at all. JW_

_Good. Thank you. SH_

He sipped at his wine, clutching Mary’s hand and secretly praying for the day _he’d_ be asked to be best man.


End file.
